Confessions of a MiddleAged HalfBlood Prince
by TheCupcakeMonster
Summary: Harry is determined to make this Christmas the best for Severus, no matter what it takes. And it might turn out just a little better than he expected. Hard yaoi. Merry Christmas, again! Sorry for the stupid title :/


**Confessions of a Middle-Aged Half-Blood Prince**

**Summary: Harry is determined to make this Christmas the best for Severus, no matter what it takes. And it might turn out just a little better than he expected.**

**Pairing: Harry Potter and Severus Snape.**

**Warnings: Hard yaoi.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**Merry Christmas!**

* * *

Severus watched his students exit his classroom, talking and laughing amongst themselves as they filed out into the corridor. They carried their thick books against their chests, filled with all the homework Severus had assigned them that night.

He stood up from his desk, stalking towards Harry who hadn't moved. He hadn't gone along with the rest of his friends; he had stayed behind after class, like he usually did.

Once Severus was sure all the students were gone, he leaned in swiftly and gave Harry a quick kiss to his cheek.

"That's all?" Harry pouted and closed his eyes, inviting Severus to kiss him deeper. Severus obliged, though reluctantly. He licked around Harry's plump lips before pulling back, straightening his cloak even though it wasn't out of place. He cleared his throat, gliding back behind his desk and sitting down, shuffling a stack of papers together. Harry didn't move.

"You can leave now, Potter," Severus said without looking up, so he couldn't see the disappointed look on Harry's face.

Harry didn't protest, he just stood up and walked out of the room.

Severus narrowed his eyes, but quickly dismissed it. He couldn't possibly predict the famous Harry Potter.

* * *

Harry returned to the common room after supper, talking happily with his friends. It was almost Christmas holiday, so most of them were restless, impatient to escape from school. Hermione was really the only one who didn't absolutely love the disappearance of classes.

She left Harry and Ron at the entrance of the Girl's Dormitory, and Ron rolled his eyes at Harry, silently telling him what a frigid old maid Hermione was.

Harry laughed, although he also wasn't too happy about it either. He was supposed to be spending the holiday with Ron and his family, and at first, he had been excited to finally be able to go somewhere over Christmas, instead of being one of the few students who stayed at Hogwarts. But now, he had discovered a reason, a very _good_ reason, to remain at the school while everyone else left for home:

Severus Snape.

The students wished all their teachers a happy Christmas except for Severus. They all hated Severus, that much was obvious, but Harry didn't think it would kill them to give him a happy comment every now and then. It wasn't his fault he was so…unlikable.

Harry didn't know what to do. Severus was being especially cold to him, even when no one was around. Harry understood his desire to keep their relationship a secret, but when they were alone, why would he be so distant and uncaring?

Harry would have gotten Severus a gift without hesitation, but he knew Severus would not accept it. Harry was a student, and Severus strictly his teacher. Although Severus acted like he couldn't care less about Harry, the little, discreet things he did told Harry that he didn't mean it. Not ever.

But Christmas was a particularly thorny time for Severus, since he didn't go home for the holiday break. Granted, most of the teachers didn't go home during the holidays, but Severus didn't even have anyone to go home _to_. Harry just wished Severus would open up and let himself be taken care of for a change.

But Harry couldn't think of anything to do that would make Severus happy. He thought about surprising him in his classroom and having the longest, most passionate sex they'd had in a long time. But Harry also knew Severus didn't like sex too much either. Whenever they _did_ do it, it was always from behind, with most of their clothes on. Harry wasn't ashamed of being naked in front of his lover, but Severus obviously was. He'd only pull his pants down to his hips, and nothing else. They never did it in a bed, or on anything comfortable. It was always on the floor, in a broom closet, or over Severus's desk. It wasn't that Harry minded, per say, it was just…he'd like it if they actually did it like a normal couple.

Maybe this holiday, they would. Maybe, Severus would lighten up a bit and give Harry a special Christmas present.

Or maybe…

Harry would take it upon himself to do something nice for Severus.

While the other boys were sleeping, Harry was too excited to close his eyes. Christmas was but a few weeks away, and Harry had lots to do. He was set on making this Christmas the best Severus had ever had.

* * *

All the next morning, Harry was in a rather cheerful mood. Ron kept asking him if it was a girl who was taking his attention, and Harry would dreamily reply that it was something like that.

When Potions Class came around, Harry kept shooting saucy looks at Severus, which he ignored. Though, Harry knew he noticed when he suddenly subtracted 5 points from Gryffindor.

After class had ended and the students were complaining about Severus's abrupt point deduction, Harry stayed behind yet again and approached his teacher. He hopped up on Severus's desk and tapped on his back. Severus acknowledged him with a nod.

"What do you say we meet here after supper?" He suggested casually. "We could go to the library and take a couch--"

"I don't think so," Severus interrupted curtly. "Aren't you supposed to be working on that essay I assigned today?"

"That can wait…" Harry knew Severus would give him no special exceptions in class, but he didn't have to be so rude about it…

"It's 5000 words, Potter," Severus pointedly replied. "I don't think it can wait." Harry wanted to hotly ask why Severus was being such a huge jerk, but he held his tongue. Severus was just naturally grumpy, and if he was going to make this work, he'd have to find a way to work around that.

"Please?" Harry draped himself over Severus's shoulders from behind, but Severus shook him off. Harry stared at him, astonished.

_What's wrong with you? _

"Um…o-okay." Harry jumped off of the desk and headed for the door, but not before turning around to check if Severus was looking at him.

He wasn't.

* * *

Discouraged, but not defeated, Harry waited for the next day. In Potions, he pulled a candy cane from his pocket and started sucking on it. He shoved it down his throat, licking and sucking like he was thoroughly enjoying it. He waited for Severus to turn around, to do anything, but nothing happened at first.

Harry continued to suck, feeling the other students' eyes on him, but he didn't care about the weird noises he was making. He only cared about Severus, Severus's eyes on him, devouring him.

Finally, Severus turned around and met Harry's eyes. He pulled the candy cane from his lips, showing how flexible his throat was.

But the reaction he got wasn't what he expect.

"No food in my class, Potter. 5 points from Gryffindor." The others groaned, leaving Harry stunned, foolishly looking up at Severus with his mouth hanging open.

_Don't tell me he didn't feel anything! _He thought bitterly. _I was sucking on that thing like a beast! What is wrong with him!? _He grumbled absentmindedly to himself, knowing he had just earned himself a week's worth of insults from his classmates.

* * *

The next morning, Harry tried again. He snuck into the Potions classroom before classes started, finding, relieved, that it was empty. He placed his note on Severus's desk, in a place Severus would see immediately. He had written this the night before, after having a rather delightful masturbation session, planning to give it to Severus personally, but deciding against it at the last minute. Severus might refuse it, or use it for blackmail later. This way, he couldn't prove it was Harry who wrote the note.

Later, in that same classroom, Severus noticed the note and quietly picked it up, reading it quickly before his students could see:

_Roses are red  
__Violets are blue  
__A well-deserved sex night  
__Is long since past due_

_Semen is salty  
__While sugar is sweet  
__How'd you like to be buried  
__In my tight, velvet heat? _

Harry smirked triumphantly as Severus's eyes widened, the smallest of blushes dusting his features as he dissolved the note in his hand.

The students started chattering, but Severus angrily silenced them. Though, his blush didn't disappear the entire class.

Harry didn't stay after, instead, he followed his friends out the door without a second glance to Severus. He could feel Severus's eyes boring into him as he walked away. He was tempted to turn around and get fucked right then and there, but he was going to wait until Christmas, wait until Severus came to him.

He had finally succeeded in getting Severus's attention.

Now all he had to do was use it.

* * *

It was the day before Christmas. Harry had one more trick up his sleeve before he attacked the next day. This last step was easy, simple, but Harry knew it would work. After these past few days, he had proved that he genuinely cared for Severus, much more than a friend, or a professor. If he had to tell the entire school about their relationship, he would, if it meant getting Severus to love him back.

He padded up to Severus's desk, folding his hands and gazing at Severus with wide eyes.

Severus raised his eyebrows, waiting for Harry to speak.

"I love you."

And with that, he walked away.

* * *

That very same night, Christmas Eve, Severus entered the Gryffindor Boys Dormitory. Harry hadn't known he knew any other password besides the one for Slytherin House, but he guessed the teachers knew every password…

He had shaken Harry awake and handed him his glasses, not giving him time to protest before he grabbed his hand and dragged him from his bed. Harry went easily, mentally grinning at his victory.

Severus hurried into the Potions room, flinging open a door with his wand and locking it again. This was his bedroom, Harry realized. A huge, comfy-looking bed lay in the center, covered with dark green sheets. It was dark, but not enough to make Harry blind. Severus tossed him onto the bed, rummaging around in a drawer and setting the item on the bedside table before pouncing.

He laid on top of Harry, forcibly kissing him until Harry couldn't breathe. The sound of their harsh panting echoed in the spacious room, and Harry found his heart beat faster at the feel of a bed underneath him, laying on plush pillows instead of a dirty wall.

Severus ripped open Harry's pajama pants and shoved them down, and Harry happily kicked them off. Severus forcefully rubbed his crotch, palming and groping Harry into hardness. He bucked his hips up, seeking more friction. He flailed around for Severus's cloak, expecting him to flinch away, refusing Harry's wish to undress him. But this time, he let Harry remove his cloak and toss it aside. Underneath was another shirt, but Harry didn't have time to remove that either, for Severus was at his mouth again.

Their tongues battled, writing against each other in a perfectly-coordinated dance. Severus's lips were thin and coarse, but Harry couldn't love them any more. Harry sadly pulled away and worked on unbuttoning his shirt, his fingers trembling as he tried to undo them. Severus swatted his hands away and did it himself, popping open the buttons and snatching the fabric from Harry's chest.

As he nibbled around Harry's neck and nipples, he realized they hadn't said anything yet.

"S-Severus…" He breathed. "I want you to…t-to undress for me." Severus hummed his agreement, still busy with chewing on Harry's nipples. While he did, he awkwardly slipped off his shirt, forcing himself to let go of Harry's nipple for one second. After that, he was latched on again.

Harry hungrily ran his hands over Severus's pale chest, feeling muscles he didn't know existed. Severus was lean and well-built, and Harry didn't know why he didn't like showing it.

But there wasn't any time to think about that. Harry dipped his hand into Severus's pants, feeling around for the huge cock he knew only too well.

Severus grunted as Harry grabbed his dick, squeezing and rubbing. He pushed Severus up so he was sitting his lap, his legs wrapped around Severus's thin waist.

Harry pumped and stroked Severus's cock until it grew large and throbbing in Harry's hands. It leaked precum, and Harry didn't want it to stain Severus's pants, so he shifted and pulled them down completely. Severus kicked them off along with his underwear, finally, _finally_ letting Harry take him in.

His hips jutted out in angular bones, dipping into bony, but luscious thighs. His dick was mounted in fluffy black pubic hair, trailing up his stomach and disappearing over his chest. He was muscular, but lean, his chest trembling slightly at the touch of Harry's fingers. Unable to resist, Harry lunged and latched his lips onto Severus's, kissing violently and furiously. Harry loved his professor's rough and chapped lips, giving him a pleasant sensation of gruff rubbing and pulling. Saliva dribbled down Harry's chin as Severus shoved his tongue into the boy's mouth, eagerly mapping out the wet cavern. Harry moaned, muffled by Severus's tongue. He clutched at Severus's slender neck, tilting his head to the side so he could get better access. Severus hardly ever let Harry be the dominant one, but this time, he opened his mouth reluctantly, welcoming Harry's tongue. Harry excitedly pushed the slippery appendage in, taking full advantage of this rare moment.

But after a while, Severus got bored and pushed his tongue back, battling with Harry's. They danced erotically, and Harry groped around for Severus's cock again. He squeezed both their dicks together in his hand, stroking and rubbing with vigor. Precum leaked onto his fingers, and he didn't break the kiss to see whose it was.

Harry's cock looked small next to Severus's, even in its largest, erect state. It seemed so much bigger when it was buried inside him, thrusting and pummeling that special spot…

Harry moaned at his own thoughts, pressing his lips harder against Severus. It was nice kissing, but he was ready for more.

"Severus…" He whispered when he finally pulled away. Their lips were still centimeters apart, and he could feel Severus's breath panting onto his skin. "Let's do it."

Severus placed an uncharacteristically gentle kiss on Harry's chin.

"We will," he promised. "Soon." Harry narrowed his eyes in confusion, but gladly welcomed the change of heart. He could use some well-deserved foreplay.

Harry kissed Severus's jaw line, slowly working his way down to the pale neck. He kissed and nibbled softly, leaving tiny purple hickeys that he knew Severus would kill him for later. But for now, Severus just leaned his head back and enjoyed it.

He nosed Severus's shoulder, drinking in the delicious scent he rarely got to soak in.

"Lay back," Harry told him, and Severus did. Harry climbed on top of him, so that his face was near Severus's cock. Severus knew what to do, though they had never done this position. They never had the comfort or the space of a bed for it.

Without hesitation, Harry devoured Severus's length in one, smooth motion, forcing a moan from the professor.

"Come on…" Harry murmured, wiggling his ass around to tell Severus he was getting impatient. Severus placed his hands on Harry's smooth cheeks and spread them, diving in to lick at the pinkish hole presented before him. In turn, Harry sucked on Severus's dick, making sure to get to the hilt at every suck.

Severus opened his mouth wide and wrapped his lips around Harry's lusty entrance. Even though he was a very proud, elegant and aloof person, he couldn't resist licking Harry's asshole.

Severus smirked to himself. Harry could just about make him do anything.

To increase Harry's pleasure, Severus started stroking his member, rubbing his soft balls roughly, but not roughly enough to hurt him. Harry was so stunning, flawless white skin and plump, charming features. His glasses were still on, since Severus never really liked to take them off. It was Harry's signature trait, and Severus secretly loved them.

Harry hummed around Severus's cock, moving his hands all over smooth legs. He heard Severus rummage around on the drawer probably searching for lube. It wasn't much of a surprise that he kept some in his private office.

Severus squirted some of the lotion onto his fingers and touched Harry's entrance, admiring it for a second before plunging one in.

Harry arched his back slightly, groaning around the thick organ in his mouth. The finger squished and squelched inside him as Severus dug it around, poking the long digit around to find Harry's spot. It felt so nice, hot and smooth…

Severus gritted his teeth to keep back a moan; he didn't like making noise. On the other hand, Harry was whining and whimpering like there was no tomorrow. It wasn't like anyone was going to find them here, so Severus let him be loud. When they had their quickies on his desk or in a closet, he almost always had to have Harry bite on his hand to keep from screaming and giving away their location.

But this time, he could be as loud as he wanted.

As Severus reminisced, Harry felt an orgasm coming up. Severus thrust his finger in and out of him, sliding liquid down his thighs. He almost bit down on Severus's cock when another finger entered him, stretching and scissoring and spilling lube onto the sheets.

Severus felt Harry clamp down on his fingers.

"Are you coming?" He asked gently, more gently than he ever had been before.

"M-mmhh…!" Was Harry's answer. He shuddered violently, still furiously sucking Severus's cock. Severus didn't come so easily, so he let Harry have his first orgasm.

At the last second, Harry slipped his mouth off to cry out Severus's name as he came. Severus's chest became covered in the white slippery substance, making him lick his lips in thought of slurping it up.

Harry's body twitched and convulsed for a few moments after he came, and Severus patiently waited for him to catch his breath.

"Ha…ha…S-Severus…" Harry turned his head around to gaze at his professor. His mouth was half open, gasping, and his eyes were glistening with blissful tears. "N-now?"

"Yes…" Severus couldn't think of anything more romantic to say, so he just wriggled out from under Harry and stood on his knees. He poured some lube onto his hands and rubbed it on his cock, slicking it up so it would fit nicely inside Harry.

He had placed the tip against Harry's ass, and was about ready to ram inside, but Harry stopped him by flinging his arm back and grabbing Severus's wrist.

"Not…not this way," he panted. "On my back." Severus raised his eyebrow; he couldn't remember the last time they did it that way. In fact…they never had.

Severus flipped them over, so Harry was laying on his back on the ruffled bed. Severus looked down at him, trying to adjust to the new view. It was different seeing Harry's eyes, his face, his _cock._

"Severus…" Harry's cheeks were dustily pink, and he looked passionately up at Severus. "Why are you so sad around Christmas?" Severus didn't say anything at first. Harry was worried that he shouldn't have asked, and he delicately touched Severus's cheek, stroking it lovingly. "I'm sorry."

"It's because…" Severus gazed back into Harry's eyes, hoping that he wouldn't get nervous and look away, like he always did. He was shier than Harry thought. It wasn't because he didn't like Harry, it wasn't that at all. It was just, Severus could never live up to his feelings, so he pretended he had none. He never said 'I love you' to Harry, though he had said it to him countless times. He didn't give Harry any type of small, every day affection like he deserved. He didn't even call him by his fist name around people, just 'Potter.' And every time Christmas rolled around, everyone was giving each other gifts and kissing under the mistletoe, Severus would just get more depressed with himself.

So now, he had tried to change his ways, and at first, it worked, but when it came down to words…Severus wasn't the best.

"Severus…" Harry smiled softly. "I think…I think I understand. And…I love you, even if you can't say it to me." Severus's fists tightened into the sheets at the sides of Harry's head. He could hardly believe his ears. He remembered when they used to be bitter enemies, Severus picking on him for no reason, Harry talking back to him just like his insolent father, meeting in the corridor in the middle of the night without an explanation. And now, they were secret lovers, fucking in closets and messily over desktops. Harry had been through a lot for him, and yet…Severus did nothing to repay him.

Harry chuckled.

"Don't give me those sad eyes," he said. He didn't mind, really, that Severus was the way he was. He couldn't help it. If he couldn't say 'I love you,' then…that was fine.

"Aren't we going to…" Harry thought about it. "Make love?"

Severus nodded after a second. He hadn't heard that before…make love.

He pushed Harry's legs up, but not harshly, like he usually did. He wanted Harry to be as comfortable as possible.

Harry watched him with some sort of thoughtful interest as Severus carefully placed the tip of his cock at the wet entrance. It was small, despite the preparation. Severus held his breath as he pushed in with one, easy swoop.

Harry threw his head back and clawed at Severus's broad shoulders, involuntarily spreading his legs further to accommodate Severus's size. He'd never had the opportunity to throw his arms around Severus's neck when they did it.

Severus gasped, crushed in Harry's silky grasp. It seemed somewhat better this time, maybe from the new position, or from the genuine love in Harry's eyes, Severus wasn't sure.

Tears spilled quietly down Harry's cheeks, and Severus rested his weight on his right elbow so he could wipe them away with the other hand. He knew Harry could take it, but it wasn't about taking it right now. Now, it was so much more.

They kissed briefly, but fervently, before Severus started moving. He went slowly and deeply, disappearing inside Harry's sweet heat with every cautious thrust. Harry steadily rolled his hips against Severus's thrusts, gasping and panting at every movement. He tried to keep his eyes open, but the wonderful pleasure forced them closed as tears continued to drip. It felt so good, Harry was ready to come again. His cock bounced against his stomach, drops of precum spraying onto his skin. His body was burning with desire, his heart thundering against his chest. Severus gradually went faster until he was forcefully pounding into Harry's ass, the bed creaking and straining under them. The headboard knocked against the wall, and Harry absentmindedly wondered whose classroom was next to Potions.

He suddenly screamed as that special spot inside him was struck, perching him precariously on the edge. He wrapped his legs around Severus's waist, hugging him closer until there was no empty space between them. The sheer contact of skin against skin aroused Severus even more, and he slammed mercilessly into the tight walls.

"Oh, _god_!" Harry moaned, digging his fingers tightly into Severus's shoulders. "R-right there!" Severus complied, nailing that spot over and over again. He was close as well, and he wanted to squeeze every moment out of this before he came.

He saw Harry desperately bucking his hips up, his hands too busy clawing at Severus's back to jerk himself off. So Severus shifted their position a bit, lifting Harry up onto his lap. Harry adjusted immediately, his erection pressing into Severus's abdomen, leaking and burning cherry red at the head. It felt good to relieve some of the pressure searing through his cock, so he rubbed against Severus more, smearing sticky liquid all over his skin. Their noses touched, they were so close, and their panting breaths fogged up the tiny space between their mouths. Severus kissed tenderly around Harry's jaw and chin, thrusting fiercely upwards as he felt his composure start to slip. His motions became frantic and mismatched, but Harry seemed to love it all the same. He tugged at Severus's long, thick hair, still humping him madly, his hardness squelching beautifully against chafed flesh.

"Harry…" Harry moaned at the sound of his name on Severus's thin lips; he rarely heard his first name, even when they were making love. "I…"

Severus wanted to say it, but he found that his tongue was dry. He was the adult, he was the one who was supposed to make Harry feel safe and wanted…

"I-I think I'm gonna….c-come!" Harry couldn't hold back another shrill scream as his cock twitched and spasms rocked through his body.

Severus was soon jerking his own cum inside his young lover. There was no warning from him, just a rough grunt and a snapping thrust. Harry's grip on his shoulders moved abruptly to his face, where he pulled Severus down for a hard, messy kiss. Harry burst his strings of cum onto his and Severus's chests, arching his back against the thunderous pulses of pleasure rocketing through his veins. He didn't think he had _ever _felt this good.

After they were done, Harry leaned his forehead against Severus's and smiled. He was still clinging to Severus, sweat and cum sticking their bodies together.

_Say it say it say it!!!_

"I love you." Harry blinked, staring dumbly at Severus for a moment. _Did he just say what I thought he said? _

"R-really?" He couldn't think of anything less simple to say. Severus glared at him.

"Yeah, yeah…I guess…I really do love you." Severus wanted it to sound sweeter, but sweet really wasn't a trait he was particularly good at.

Harry beamed, snuggling into Severus's neck affectionately. He was happy.

"I love you too."

* * *

Harry later fell asleep, and Severus didn't want to wake up to get him back to his Dormitory. He could sleep here for now, just if he managed to get back to his own bed before the other Gryffindors woke up and noticed his absence.

Harry was pressed against Severus's chest when they heard the door creak open slowly. They both jolted awake, tensing anxiously as footsteps padded around the classroom. But Harry thought he recognized the thick, clumsy steps, and he waited for the person to say something.

His face broke out in a giant smile when he heard Ron speak. He had most likely woken up and not seen his best friend, and worriedly searched the classrooms for him. He wouldn't try to unlock that door. Nobody wanted to see what was in Severus's private quarters.

"Harry…? Harry, are you in here?"

* * *

A/N: D: It's already New Years and I'm just getting this up! I'm super sorry, I can't explain myself. Hopefully, I'll have enough endurance to write yet another Christmas oneshot and then a New Year's one! I've got all the ideas and everything, it's just...I suck :( Though, I still hope you enjoyed it!  
I have no idea where the teachers in Hogwarts sleep, so I just made it up. Don't yell at me.  
And yes, I came up with Harry's little poem myself XD  
And that thing with Ron at the end, THIS is what happened, since no one seems to get it: Ron came looking for Harry in the Potions Classroom, since he didn't see him in his bed that morning. No he DOES NOT know about them.  
Please review, even though I'm a terrible person!  
And yet again, another lame title. I SUCK at coming up with titles. Might change it later if I can come up with anything.

Hurm,

The Cupcake Monster


End file.
